


I Don't Want To Go

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon:  can I request a Civil War Peter Parker one?? One where the reader doesn’t think that she looks good in dresses because of her weight, and for prom she do don’t want to go. But Peter reassures her that’s she’s beautiful and that he loved her and fluff?? It’s okay if you can’t, I’ll understand. But if you can, thanks loads!! <3





	I Don't Want To Go

You’d promised Peter you’d go to prom, that you’d go with him like a girlfriend did with her boyfriend because most teenagers were pretty eager to go to prom and part of you was. Part of you was excited of course, the chance to dress up and spend time with Peter and feel amazing and see him looking amazing, that was something you’d hate to pass up…but you also didn’t think you could feel or look amazing for prom.

Originally the dress you had brought, the one you’d picked out with your mother, had been one that you’d felt good about, and yet standing there in front of your mirror on prom night you felt like crying. You felt like you didn’t look, that you were too fat for the dress, that it accentuated parts of your body that you had always been told weren’t pretty, weren’t beautiful, weren’t desirable. 

You felt horrible, felt like the previously amazing feeling of soft fabric against your skin wasn’t elegant any more but harsh and lumbering, that the way you held yourself wasn’t strong but weak, that everything about this dress and about you wasn’t beautiful…wasn’t good enough for prom…wasn’t good enough for Peter…even though you knew that wasn’t true. You couldn’t help but feel it. 

“Y/N, Honey, Peter’s here!” You heard your mother call up the stairs, but you couldn’t bring yourself to respond or leave your room. You didn’t want him to see you, to be disappointed (even if rationally you knew he wouldn’t be), you didn’t want to have to tell him that you weren’t going. That you couldn’t go. “Honey?” 

You played with the fabric of the dress, smoothing it out, watching yourself in the mirror trying to find away to be brave, to be happy, to be confident and comfortable. “Y/N? Babe…?” 

You didn’t look over at Peter as he stood in your doorway, you couldn’t. You knew he’d notice straight away, anyone would be able to tell you were upset and you were never good at hiding things…or lying…especially not to Peter. 

“What’s wrong?” You watched Peter in the mirror as he walked behind you, he was dressed in a tux, neat, and you were sure given to him by Tony Stark. He looked handsome…well more so than usual anyway. And it sent another pang through you at the thought that you weren’t worthy to stand next to him for photographs at prom. 

“Nothing…nothing’s wrong.” You tried to lie, it was even worse than your usual attempts, your voice was heavy with emotion and even you could see your eyes watering. “Don’t lie to me…what’s wrong?” Hands reached up to plant themselves on your shoulders, sliding down your arms and pulling you until your back hit his chest. Peter’s chin rested on the top of your head lightly, locking eyes with you in the mirror. 

You took a shaking breath, closing your eyes for a moment before opening them again. “I feel so ugly…I don’t…I don’t wanna go, I don’t think i’m beautiful enough to go with you…I’m fat and I’m ugly…” It hurt to tell him, hurt to see the light die a little in his eyes, the way his brow furrowed, and his lips parted in sadness. It hurt to know that you did that. 

The chin left your head, the hands turning you in his arms until you were facing Peter, looking up at him. His hands coming up to cup your face to make you look at him, “You’re not ugly, don’t you ever think that! You’re beautiful, that includes everything about you. The mole on your arm, the stretch marks, the weight…you’re beautiful and that includes all of that. You’re lovely…and I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you, okay?”

“You mean that?” You could feel your heart beating heavily in your chest, not for the first time around Peter, you could feel the way your gaze softened, and the feelings of self-hatred drifting away, the doubts being sucker punched by better feelings.

“Yes, I love you, you’re so beautiful…i’m pretty sure the first time I saw you I cried because you were so beautiful.” The grin on his face was a boyish one, that had you giggled from the absurdity of it because how could he cry at seeing you for the first time? Although…you had seen him cry when taking a good picture before. 

“Nerd…” You slowly wrapped your arms around him, pressing your cheek into his chest, the suit felt weird underneath you. You were so used to him wearing stupid t-shirts and hoodies. 

“But, i’m your nerd…look we don’t have to go if you don’t want to, we can stay here…watch some movies, order pizza?” Your heart almost gave out from how considerate he was, because he always thought of you. Even though you knew he’d been excited for prom for months, even though he really wanted to go…he’d give it up to spend time with you.

You pulled away from him, locking eyes with him, “No…I want to go. I want to go with you…” And you meant it, despite the fears, despite the doubts, despite everything…you wanted to go with him.

“Okay, well, m’lady after you.”


End file.
